Expendables
The Expendables is a group of elite mercenaries. NOTICE: This page needs a more elaborate history. Please consider contributing to this wiki by writing a history for this group warrior. Thank you. Team Members Barney Ross Barney Ross is the leader of the team He has a long history of missions, and many allies and friends. He has at least one rival mercenary named Trent Mauser. Lee Christmas is a British former S.A.S. (Special Air Service) soldier, the principal special forces unit of the British Army. An expert at close quarters combat using knives. He is the second in command of the Expendables team. Yin Yang Yin Yang is the martial art specialist of the The Expendables. Yin seems to go by a sense of honor, not wanting to kill people in gruesome manners. Toll Road Toll Road is a member of a team called the Exependables serving as their Demolitions Expert and is also another Close Quarters Combat specialist. Gunnar Jensen Gunnar Jensen is high strung and dangerous, as well as an expert with chemicals, Gunnar could most likely be the most unstable of the Expendables. As well as their sniper. Hale Caesar Hale Caesar is the Heavy Weapons Specialist of the Exependables. His trademark weapon is the AA-12 Shotgun. (From The Expendables Wiki) Battle vs. The Losers (by MrPacheco101) No battle written WINNER: THE EXENDABLES Expert's Opinion This was a considerably easy win for The Expendables, as they all had spec-ops training that easily outclassed that of The Losers who in the end, lost. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. RED (by Codgod13) The Expendables: RED: Inside a church: Barney ross and mr. Church are meeting once again, after the vilena job. "So what is it now, church?" Ross asks. "Let's get down to buissness," Church replies, "We got 6 targets we need you to take out. 4 rogue CIA, and two other agents, one from britian, the other russia. They have plans to kill the vice president of the united states. Our teams to track him down have failed, so we're turning to you. Also, our scouts say they have a huge arsenal of weapons with them, so they're going to be one hell of an opponent. You gotta problem widat?" "How much?" Ross asks. "1 mill. Half now, half when you finish." At a mansion in chicago, overlooking lake michigan. The night was quiet as crickets buzz in the cold night. The expendables slowly creep toward the house, various weapons in hand. Ross, Road, and Christmas all carry Noveske Rifleworks Diplomats. Yang carries an FN F2000, Gunnar has his super shorty and Caesar his AA-12. Inside, Boggs looks at some security cameras and sees the mercenaries creeping toward the house. "We got company!" He yells. RED scramble towards their arsenal and pick up various weapons. As the expendables reach the front wraparound porch, Victoria and William wheel a fifty caliber machine gun around in the foyer. As the mercenaries bust in, they immediately dive out the door, running from machine gun fire. Ross gestures for his men to run around the porch, but the massive rounds pierce the walls and slam into Toll Road, killing him in a matter of seconds . Caser dives to toll and feels his pulse, then shakes his head. Gunnar gives a roar of anger, and the mercenaries split up. Victoria sprays until she is out of ammo, then unslings her MP5K and RED splits up as well. On a different side of the house, Will and Joe are looking around for the Expendables. As they turn a corner, William is blasted backward by Caesar, wielding his AA-12. Joe tries to run, but Caser shoots him too . Victoria is upstairs running through a hallway, when she is shot in the shoulder by Gunnar and his super shorty. She retreats into a bathroom and holds her MP5K with her good hand. Gunnar kicks open the door, and fires his M79. Cooper is blown completely in half and goes flying out the bathroom winodw into Lake Michigan . Gunnar laughs maniacally and leaves the bathroom. Downstairs, a firefight has erupted between Boggs and Caesar. Caesar takes cover behind a table as Boggs shoots it with an AUG. Caesar fires back, and sees a cylinder land next to him. Tear gas puffs out, and Caesar shuts his eyes. "We have shotguns too, you know," A voice next to him says as Saminov shoots him in the head with an super 90 Gunnar goes downstairs and sees Saminov and Boggs. He gropes for his shotgun, but not soon enough as Boggs laughs and fires 'the pig' and blows the massive man to bits . Frank enters the room and sees Gunnar's and Caesar's dead bodies. He nods, but RED suddenly sprints out of the room as the three remaining mercenaries enter. "Damn," Christmas says, "Those bastards are picking us off one by one." "For Caesar," Yang says, his voice despondent. Ross, checks his magazine, snarls, and drops his rifle, pulling out his gold combats. Christmas draws two throwing knives. The Expendables enter the room where RED is, and a massive firefight ensues. The expendables flip over a table and take cover behind it. Saminov fires his super 90 at the table, but Yang pops out and riddles his with bullets . Yang fires at Moses, but Moses quickly shoots him in the head with his para 1911 . Moses and Boggs flee with Christmas and ross in pursuit. Boggs turns around and sprays wildly with his AUG, but Ross cleanly nails him in the head with a kimbar . The two remaining mercenaries contiue to run after Moses. Moses enters the massive living room and hides behind a pillar. Ross and Christmas slowly walk through the room, looking for the ex-agent. Moses sees Ross walk in front of him, and smiles. Suddenly, a throwing knife comes flying from the other side of the room and buries itself in Moses' head . Ross looks at the body and says, "I still win that one." "Oh please. You'd be dead if not for me." "Yeah? So would you." "Got any proof?" WINNER: THE EXPENDABLES Expert's Opinion While The Expendables did not have the most precise weapons, they brought tactics since they're a collection of spec ops guys from around the globe. The RED guys were too old, but definitely BA. The Expendables brought in a variety of skills along with youthful tenacity that won them the day. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Category:Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:North American Warriors